The emergence of social networking and/or social media ushers in an exciting frontier for users across the globe. Social networking and/or social media are able to bring together networked users for purposes of interaction utilizing a variety of media types and data as payloads for communication. In particular, video is one form of media having an unprecedented level of growth in use by socially networked constituents for purposes of social interaction and/or for “conveying the point.” This growth has been driven, at least in part, by advances in technology such as increased network bandwidth technology and, to an even greater extent, by advances in mobile electronic device technology, permitting users of mobile electronic devices to easily (a) capture and upload video to one or more video hosting services and/or social networks and/or (b) share the video with others via the video hosting service(s) and/or the social network(s).
However, given the ease by which video (as well as other media) can now be generated and shared, the amount of data (e.g., media) any user(s) are required to consume daily in a social networking-driven and/or social media-driven society is reaching staggering proportions. Time management of such data is becoming increasingly important for the user(s) accessing video hosting service(s) and/or social network(s) across one or more communication platforms. Of the various media the user(s) survey daily, surveying video media accounts are consuming a substantial portion of the time of the user(s). As such, the user(s) spend increasing amounts of time viewing one or more video “haystacks” that have no relation to other pieces of information in order to search for and find a specific data “needle” that represents the important details of the video relative to the particular user(s), such as, for example, with respect to social interaction. For example, little may be known about the inner content of a video, and how and where other social networking users are engaging with that video.
Furthermore, searching for the specific data “needle” can be needlessly complicated via certain electronic devices, such as, for example, via mobile electronic devices. For example, using text based input to search for particular data can be suitable when the electronic device comprises a personal computer including a full size keyboard. However, with many electronic devices, particularly in the case of mobile electronic devices, a keyboard may be of a reduced size or entirely absent. Indeed, many electronic devices rely on other mechanisms for receiving input, including touch screen mechanisms.
Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for a system and/or a method to facilitate the searching of media using a gesture based input as a means to improve the efficiency of searching for media in an input-limited environment.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.